encyclopedia_of_truthfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon
A Demon is a very dark and powerful spirit that possesses supernatural powers. They differ according to species, powers and appearance taking. Demons are also believed to be telepathic, and are able to identify the thoughts and desires of others. Some witches have been known to summon demons from their realm as a means to enhance their power. While demons appear to be very servile to their master, they are also very violent and cruel by nature. Like human beings, demons can be good, evil, or neutrally benevolent and hence have free will like humans. Description A demon, also spelled daemon, it is a malevolent creature that is believed to be inhabitant of Hell. Probably insubstantial as ghosts, when they materialize on Earth they take on beastly appearance, as proper animals in the case of familiars, or hybrid creatures that resemble in every way to the monsters of mythology and folklore, for example the satyr of the woods. Some demons usually take human form for masquerading as humans to the living. Although seemingly without physical form, demons can take the forms of other people and use this to appear to their hosts, they do this to taunt and to seduce their hosts. They can even physically interact with them, but other people cannot see them. They can also reveal black or red eyes in what ever form they take to show their true nature. When possessing someone their hosts eyes will sometimes flash milky white. Types of Demons European Demons European demons are considered the generals of demons. They work in the darkness, and act as corrupters and tempters, corrupting people by latching on to their darkest deeds. They cannot force people to do things, but only tempt and persuade. Then when the person is far enough gone, they will trick them into accepting them at which point they will possess them. The possession is not constant and is again linked to their hosts' sins. It also has a strong linkage to sexual behaviour. Asian Demons Asian demon are vengeful spirits of deceased animal or people that carry their anger to afterlife. They are extremely powerful, malevolent entities that hurt and corrupt the living, especially those they hate. These demons have human-like appreance but more monstrous than ghosts. Powers and Abilities Common Abilities * Possession: Demons can possess humans, apparently if the host is willing after being seduced by the demon. * Psychokinesis: Demons can cause objects to move, such as causing doors to slam and windows to shatter, or even causing multiple objects to fly through the air. * Levitation: Demons can cause the person they are possessing to levitate into the air and actually hover there. * Inhuman Agility: When in a host, Demons can cause their host to pull off incredible feats of agility, jumping high into the air, and climbing on bare walls. * Clairvoyance: Demons are able to sense and know information about others such as their sins, past, or choices. * Telepathy: '''Demons often enjoyed reading a person's mind to see their secrets and memories. * '''Enhanced strength: Demons can causes their hosts to perform super-human feats of physical strength and abilities. Weaknesses * Exorcisms: Demons can be banished by having an exorcism performed correctly. However in the case of something going wrong this can make the process worse. * Religious Symbols: Demons hate religion, holy water, saint crosses, churches, and sacred symbols. They can't enter holy ground. * Magic: Ghosts are susceptible and vulnerable to magical influences. Demons can be banishing or vanishing back to their original realm.